


Not Your Typical Life Day

by winchesterandpie



Series: December Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A dash of plot, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Not Proofread, helmet reveal, no additional spoilers, soft!Din needs his own warning, spoilers for the child's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie
Summary: Life Days aren't exactly typical for your odd little family, but that doesn't make them any less special.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: December Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing to the market doesn't go exactly how you had planned. Thankfully, your Mandalorian's got your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, I’m thinking of doing a part 2 to this one where you get a Life Day present from Din, soooo let me know if you want that to happen! This is yet another part of December Drabbles, with a dash more plot than they usually get. Part two would probably be more soft and less plot. Sorry it’s a bit late! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Din had sent you to the local market to pick up supplies for your next hunt. While you were there, you realized that it was nearly Life Day, thanks to the decorations covering the stalls. With that realization, you kept your eye out for gifts for Grogu and your Mandalorian while you found everything else. Something for Grogu was easy enough to find, but you had yet to find something Din would like.

Then you saw it. The perfect gift. Well, gifts, plural. The shiny throwing knife struck you as something he’d like, or at the very last something handy. The other thing you found for him was a small box that could electrocute people. This, you figured, would be able to hook up to his armor to electrocute his enemies if they got ahold of him.

Absolutely pleased with yourself, you tucked the gifts away and started to make your way out of the town and back to the Razor Crest.

You were approaching the edge of town when the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. The months you’d spent with Din had taught you to listen to instincts like that, so your hand drifted to the blaster at your hip. Something told you to roll to the right, which you did, only to feel the heat of a blaster bolt pass through the space you had just occupied.

Rolling back to your feet, you took quick stock of the five apparent bounty hunters before shooting the two closest to you. There wasn’t time for you to do more, so you turned and sprinted down the alley behind you. You realized that was a terrible idea when you were met with a wall. The remaining hunters weren’t far behind, leaving you barely enough time to shoot another before they were on top of you.

That would have been fine–the two left looked reasonably inexperienced, and you were confident about your odds in hand fighting. But several more hunters stepped out the door to the side of you, which threw a bit of a spanner into your plans.

“Surrender,” the apparent leader demanded.

“You mean you wish to surrender to me? Very well, I accept,” you snarked easily.

“Give it up, girl. We only want the Mandalorian.”

“What Mandalorian?”

“Cuff her, Ikan. If she won’t tell us, we’ll just lure him out.”

“I’m not sure you’ve thought this through.” You chuckled darkly. Few were prepared to face the fury of your Mandalorian, especially when you or the child had been put in danger.

Ikan (or at least you assumed he was Ikan) stepped up, yanking your hands roughly behind you and into the tight cuffs. They hauled you around out to what must’ve been their camp, surrounding you on all sides to keep the townspeople from getting suspicious. You were shoved with your back to the tent’s support pole. Once they’d searched you, tossing your weapons, gifts, and supplies to the side, they tied you tightly to the pole.

Your head snapped to the side when one of them struck your cheek suddenly.

“I thought we were gonna lure him here?”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun before he gets here. Besides, we might yet get it out of her.”

“Not likely,” you spat, earning another strike.

“Just you wait.” So you did.

. .

. .

Two hours. That’s all it took Din to both realize you were missing and to find you. You knew he’d found you when you heard the explosion outside. The flash of fear in your captor’s eyes made you laugh a little despite the ache in your torso. 

“Took you long enough.” You grinned when you saw him duck into the tent, your split lip stinging.

He just shook his head at you, hard enough that you could almost see him rolling his eyes beneath the helmet as he took out the last of your captors. Once the other hunter fell, your Mandalorian was quick to free you. He tugged off his gloves, reaching out to check you for injuries with gentle fingers. It didn’t take him long to find the already-forming bruises on your torso and your twisted ankle, but you hadn’t been there long enough to get worryingly hurt.

When his hand found the back of your neck, bringing you forward to meet his helmet with your forehead, you finally let yourself relax. 

“Thank you for finding me, Din” you said softly, unsure he would hear you through the beskar. He did, of course.

“Always, cyare.” His voice was just as quiet when he spoke. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A small coo broke you both from the embrace, Grogu deciding he wanted some of the attention as well.

“Hey, little guy,” you chuckled, reaching down to pat his head where he’d climbed into your lap. Din stood, gathering your blaster and supplies, but he caught your eye when he stopped short.

“What’s this?” he asked, confusion bleeding through the vocoder as he held up the electric black box you’d bought.

“Happy Life Day?” you offered shyly with just a hint of a shrug before you went on. “I guess now’s as good a time as any–I got that and the knife there for you. The toy’s for Grogu.” The child in question perked up at his name, making you grin a little wider.

“You got these for me?”

“Well of course!” you shrugged again, then hesitated. “Have you never gotten a gift for Life Day?”

“No one’s ever thought of it until you, sweet girl.” Your heart broke for Din, the man with such a heart shrouded in thick armor. At the same time, you felt so honored to be one of few who were allowed to see the man beneath the armor.

He knelt beside you again, holding your face in his hands as he touched his helmet to your head, somehow more tenderly than the last time. Even if it wasn’t technically Life Day yet, even though you were bruised and battered and still in your enemies’ camp, you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child is easy to shop for. You? Not so much. Din still manages to knock it out of the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals week is over, so hopefully, I'll get some more December Drabbles posted the next couple of days!

Things had fallen mostly back into your normal routine since your brief capture two weeks ago. Unsurprisingly, Din had been more protective than ever–you couldn’t go out alone, and when you did go out he always had a hand on you. Even in the safety of the Crest, he sought out your touch more often than normal, almost like he was reassuring himself that you were still there. You hadn’t thought he could be any more protective than he had been when you’d admitted your feelings for him nearly a year ago, but here you were.

You weren’t about to complain, leaning into his warm touch at your back while you put Grogu in his little hammock. When you had settled him in, you turned to face your Mandalorian, leaning up to touch your forehead to the cool beskar of his helmet.

“Hi,” Din said softly, not wanting to wake the child.

“Hi, love,” you replied, and you found him pressing his forehead just a little more firmly against yours at the endearment.

“I… I have something for you. For Life Day.”

“Is that today?”

“Yeah, c’mon,” he chuckled, offering a hand to you. You took it without hesitation, revelling as you always did in the feel of his hand in yours. Din led you up into the cockpit, though he seemed to get more antsy with every rung of the ladder, every step toward the pilot’s chair.

“Din?”

He hummed in response.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Bullshit–your hands are shaking,” you noted, taking his hand again and intertwining your fingers with his, hoping to help steady him.

“I… I just want this to be perfect,” he admitted, squeezing your hand.

“I’m sure it will be, but even if it’s not, Din, I’ll love you all the same.”

“You always know what to say, sweet girl.” His helmet came to rest against your head, and you heard him take a quiet breath. 

Too soon for your taste, he stepped back a pace and dropped your hand. When his hands lifted to the sides of the helmet, however, you instinctively turned away, your own hand lifting to cover your eyes.

“Din, what are you doing?”

He ignored you, and the next thing you heard was the hiss of air as his helmet released. A thud of beskar told you he set the helmet on the console and then his hands were on your face, thumbs stroking lightly over your cheekbones.

“It’s alright, sweet girl.” His unfiltered voice, still a little raspy, had you melting even more into his touch. “Open your eyes.”

So you did. When you did, you were met with the most beautiful face you’d ever seen. Tousled dark curls matched warm chocolate eyes that gazed at you like you’d hung the stars. How wrong that was, you thought, when his eyes seemed to shine more brightly than any star you’d ever seen. You hesitated before your hands could reach up to his face, but he didn’t miss the start of the motion. He grasped your wrists, lifting your hands to his face before letting go so you could explore freely.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” you managed, tracing your fingertips along his features.

“You think so?” 

You could see through the gently teasing tone to the little bit of insecurity in the question, but you couldn’t think what else to say. Instead, you settled one of your hands on his neck so you could pull his forehead to yours. You’d always enjoyed the keldabe kisses, but now? When you could feel his hair between your fingers and there wasn’t a barrier of cool beskar steel between you? Oh, it was heady.

“Pretty girl, can I kiss you?”

“Kriff, if you _don’t_ , I might combust.”

He must not have wanted that, because he tilted his head enough to catch your lips. You could feel his lips pulled tight in a smile as he kissed you, forced to break apart for a moment as he laughed softly. Din kissed you again, more firmly this time as he tugged your body flush to his. Your hand shifted up into his hair, he sighed into the kiss as your fingers slid through the soft strands.

The tenderness of the kiss didn’t negate your need to breathe, but that wasn’t what interrupted you. You both pulled back when you heard a sleepy coo from the deck below.

“I should probably go see what the little womp rat wants,” Din sighed, nudging your nose gently.

“Probably,” you conceded reluctantly.

“What do you think, _cyare_? Was that an alright Life Day gift?”

“It’s perfect, Din.”

“Even without part two?” There was mischief in his voice now, even more recognizable without the modulator.

“What’s part two?”

“Now,” he murmured, lips brushing against yours with every word, “I can kiss you like this any time we’re alone.”

“Definitely the best Life Day.” You grinned, kissing him again before an insistent coo reminded you why you’d broken apart in the first place.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Din called down, his fingers skimming absent-minded patterns on your skin. He caught your lips once more before pulling the helmet back on and retreating down the ladder. 

You stayed where you were a moment longer, unable to believe that had actually just happened. Then you heard your Mandalorian talking to the groggy Grogu (A/N: lmao, I am so sorry, I couldn’t help it) and descended the ladder yourself. Din didn’t even startle as you wrapped your arms around him from behind, just shifted slightly to rest his hand on yours.

It was a good Life Day.


End file.
